Afon Wrach
Summary The Afon Wrach, or "River Witches," are bands of sorceresses and dryads who live in a canyon that separates the Gobli and Kedethi Deserts of Pintara. The River Witches provide the only safe haven in the southern deserts for lost travelers. Little is known of the River Witches, or Vidotre, as they call themselves. They are very cautious; and will expel or kill outsiders they don't trust. The Afon Wrach do not leave their land willingly. Away from fresh running water, the witches quickly sicken. They soon lose their magical powers as well. Appearance The witches share a similar look: long-limbed and lithe, with blueish skin, and long black hair that always appears wet. Their eyes can be brown to violet; commonly grey. They wear fine woven garments of river reeds, and use white clay to cover their faces from the sun. Men are indistinguishable from other peoples of southern Pintara. They share few visible traits of their female counterparts. Male Vidotre carry staffs, tridents, nets, and slings with clay bullets. History Origins The River Witches are said to be descendants of a long-lost river goddess. They refer to this goddess as Ifon Uisge, "She beneath the water." What little can be gathered from their history suggests the Afon Wrach were founded after the Goedskrieg. Present Day These people remain a hidden race among the greater nations of Cetemar. Few travelers come across the River Witches. Fewer still dare to tell about them. Society The Afon Wrach are a matriarchal society. They are deeply religious, requiring every member to be completely devoted to the river goddess. Those who do not hold the faith are driven from the Afon lands. The witches rule. Male members of the Afon Wrach serve, or ultimately leave. Marriage and Family Life There is no concept of love between men and women of the Afon Wrach. Coupling serves only in the bearing of children. Fathers are not recognized among the Afon Wrach. Children only know of their mothers. Female children are fragile, and raised with the utmost care. Male children receive little care, growing up largely on their own. Adult men of the Afon Wrach often seek their freedom from the restrictive society. Most requests are granted, provided the man fathers a child. Adult women gain prestige through ritual combat and magic The elderly are held in high regard by the Afon Wrach. The oldest witches are quite powerful with magic. The oldest men are dangerous warriors. Afon Wrach who die with honor are cremated; their ashes spread along the river. Magic Use All women of the Afon Wrach are magic-adept. Some are masters of deistic magic. Others know lore. Still others can "reach under the waters," and use wilder magics. Many of the witches have familiars: fish, serpents, frogs, kingfishers and osprey. As well as being spell casters, they are excellent weavers and potters. The river provides them with all the grasses and clay they need. Afon Wrach houses are made of plastered mud, over found logs, with carefully weaved windows and doors, that allow fresh air in, but keep flies out. The houses can reach three stories in height. And, despite their mud construction, homes of the Afon Wrach are clean and bright. Location The witches live along the Afon Du, the Black River, on the Southern Arm of Pintara. Estimated Numbers Fewer than 1,000 Known Towns None. Allies The Afon Wrach are quietly allied to all good peoples of the Southern Spines (southern Pintara). Foes The Sand Gobli sacrifice any Afon Wrach they capture to their gods. Kedethi tribes trade Afon Wrach as slaves to the Pintari. Characters Dama Piedra Dama Piedra is one of the elders of the Afon Wrach. She looks to be over 80 years old. But she may be much older. The Dama is a powerful sorceress, able to levitate, make golem servants from the mud, stay in water without breathing, and dessicate objects and living creatures. Lady Red Lady Red is one of the few warrior-mages of her kind. The lady wears a red cloak and carries with her a magical spear and net. She is also one of the rare witches to ever leave the river canyon. To keep from sickening on her travels, the lady carries with her several satchels of river water. Why she leaves the river is uncertain. Daughter Syv Syv is a youth among the Afon Wrach. She is adept with languages (possibly telepathic), and serves as a translator. Syv is curious about the outside world, but is not permitted to leave the river lands. Comments "If the Tribes don't kill you, and the Gobli don't eat you, you have a chance. Get to the river's edge, and pray for the Witches' mercy." --Effezzius, Advice for the Southern Traveler "Give them wine, water, or blood. And do it quickly. A gift binds them to a promise." --Ser Gravad, Golgathan merchant "A gift binds us both." --Mareth, Daughter of the Afon Category:Cultures